Ghostfreak
Ghotfreak is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Ectonurite. History Ghostfreak was the DNA sample taken from Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr was the king of his home planet Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data-probes crash-landed and he read its files. He soon met up with Myaax who was scouting the nearby planet called Flors Verdance for Flourana DNA samples. Zs'Skayr aided her. However, unknown to Myaax, Zs'Skayr possesed the Flourana and when Myaax added the Flourana's DNA sample into the Codon Stream, she added Zs'Skayr's as well. Since Ectonurites can produce life even in the smallest strand of DNA, a clone of Zs'Skayr was made in the Codon Stream, thus creating Ghostfreak. Ben 10 Ben particularly favoured and hated Ghostfreak as Ghostfreak was good for making pranks and scaring criminals, but whenever he turned into Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr's personality would take over a bit. Ghostfreak's most notable appearance as an Omnitrix alien is "Last Laugh" as Ben used Ghostfreak to scare away his fear of clowns. However, in "Ghostfreaked Out" when he accidentally transformed into Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr took over him completely and freed himself, thus deleting Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. Villain The freed Ectonurite then peeled of his skin revealing a horrifying creature underneath and planned to possess Ben to gain the power of the Omnitrix to make him whole again but failed. Then, he gathered up the Circus Freak Trio to help him but Gwen and Grandpa Max defeated the freaks while Ben used Ghostfreak's new weakness-light, to kill him. Ghostfreak returns as the main antagonist of the third season. He is revived by an alien scientist named Dr.Vicktor and gathers up the Yenaldooshi and Mummy to enact a plan to plunge the Earth into total darkness but they are once again thwarted by Ben's team. During his final battle with Ben, his tentacles held the Omnitrix and Gwen burnt him but since he held the Omnitrix, it scanned his DNA and added it to the Codon Stream in his groteque form. In the Ben 10 Alien Force episode "Ghost Town", Ghostfreak had been removed from the Codon Stream and imprisoned. Vilgax frees him on the condition that Ghostfreak tells him the secrets of the Omnitrix. Once freed, Ghostfreak betrays Vilgax and possesses the people of Vilgaxia-Vilgax's home planet. Vilgax then enlists Ben's team's help. during the battle, Ben lets Ghostfreak possess him so that his DNA is re-transferred to the Codon Stream. Ben then changes into Ghostfreak to control Ghostfreak but Ghostfreak possesses him and knocks out his friends. He then challenges Vilgax who weakens him with the light from his sword. Once weakened, Ben took over Ghostfreak and changed back to human, transferring Ghostfreak to the Codon Stream. Ultimate Alien When the ultimates captured Ben, he changed into Ghostfreak(but in his natural form though it is unknown how Ghostfreak got back the extra layer of skin) to possess Sentient Ultimate Humongosaur but failed as Sentient Ultimate Humongosaur explained that they were free and unmanipulable to anyone. Ghostfreak was then frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill but escaped as Ben turned into Heatblast. Appearance As Ben's alien, Ghostfreak has the shape and frame of a classic ghost with white skin, purple curved diamond eye and a black track along his skin. As a villain, he has the frame of a mixture of monsters and disgusting-scary objects with an upside-down turned skull, same eye, grey or purple skin, black track, dark blue or bone-white claws and a striped tail. Powers and Abilities First section is for Ben's alien, second is for villain. *Ghostfreak can turn invisible *He can become intangible *He chills people when he passes through them *He can change his skin color *He can reveal his tentacles *He can use possession *He can turn intangible *He can change into a smoke-like form *He can become invisible *He can wrap objects with his tentacles *He can fire an energy beam from his stomach *He can shrink in size and phase through matter *He can use telekinesis *He can fire energy beams from his hands *His tail can wrap things *He can summon his serveants Category:Evil Ghostfreak original Season